graeya_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lands of Graeya
Graeya Graeya is a vast world, full of different flora and fauna, countless towns and cities, and a diversity of intelligent races. The world is dominated mainly by vast stretches of salty oceans and seas, but the majority of life on Graeya live on one of the four gigantic continents that pop up amidst the blue waves of the deep. These four continents are Meäre, the vast land of man - Fasyra, land of the elves - Morde, the rocky kingdom of the dwarves, and the Wildlands, a place of jagged cliffs, freezing mountains, and pure, unbridled wilderness, home to some of the most disturbing and monstrous races of Graeya. Graeya is also a place of great adventure, mysterious and powerful magic, holy deities, evil demons, and other formidable creatures. Around every corner lurks excitement, thrill, and danger - from the mountainous landscape of Skaddi, filled with marauding clans of grey orcs; to the rolling plains of eastern Fasyra, home to wild tribes of migratory centaur; all the way to the far-off fire mountains of Morde, home to gigantic red dragons, the world of Graeya is full of opportunity, and ways for any adventurer to find what they seek - whether it be wealth, honour, skill, a long-lost family heirloom, or even just a nice cold mug of ale… ''' ''Politics of Graeya''''' Elves and dwarves live long lives and don’t easily forgive old grudges, or forget past friends. As such, they have treaties and rivalries that go back millennia, and it is a rare occasion when these elder races make new friends or enemies. Humans politics are similar, as the various Houses of Meäre have alliances and enemies that go back generations, but the political landscape of Meäre is a fluctuating one, with lesser families of nobles hoping to curry favour with those above them, and the larger Houses occasionally fight small scale wars for land, hostages, and gold. You could say that over time the politics of humans change little, but in day-to-day life, things are constantly adapting and morphing. '''''The Elder Concordant''''' The Elder Concordant is a pact between the elder races of the elves and dwarves, that has stood for over one thousand years. The Concordat was formed after a grievous war between the two races that lasted exactly 237 years. As the war drew to a crescendo, the Elven councils and dwarven clans came together to establish peace, thus sparing the thousands of lives that could have been lost in the conflict, and may have led to the near extinction of both of their races. The alliance has created centuries of peace between the two races, and since it was formed there has never been a war between them. The Concordat is so ingrained in both elven and dwarven culture that it is rare for the races to fight even outside of grander conflicts. Yet, despite this, both races still hold a gruff opinion of each other, and squabbling is not uncommon. The Concordant also doesn’t stop individuals or groups of elves or dwarves from fighting, and there are still small pockets of resistance, silently plotting the destruction of the opposite race. ''' ''The Magic of Graeya''''' Magic - magic is everywhere throughout Graeya. It is seen almost every day by even the most common folk, and it is not uncommon for local spellcasters such as priests or hedge wizards to provides healing and guidance to villages surrounding wherever they may dwell. As such, most magic-users are treated with respect by the common folk, and it is not rare for these users to be approached for various paid jobs, such as healing disease or casting utility spells. For more information on magic see the document labelled The Art.